Haunted
by readysetsmile
Summary: Dewey’s apartment gang need their space. So, a new band practiceafter-school-program place is retrieved. But, the ‘tenants’ of the new place may not be too happy about this… (full summary inside :))
1. Number 13 Old Street

**Haunted**

**Summary:** Dewey, Ned, and Pat (she's less evil now, kay?) need their space. So, a new practice/after-school-program place is retrieved. But, the... 'tenants' of the new rock site may not be too happy about this... While the band figure out their own teen lives, they might just have to figure out their guests' as well...

((Hey everyone. A bit different than my other stories. I know. Tough. Hope at least some of you guys find this interesting!! R&R- constructive critisism welcomed, but flamers stay away!!))

**Disclaimer:** I claim that this disclaimer claims that this chapter and all others after it are hereby disclaimed by the claim that I STILL do not own anything/any one/ any part of School of Rock and/or its story, TLC or its shows, and etc... all I own are the ghosties. hehehe

This story is dedicated to 'Cindy' and 'Anna', the two coolest ghosts out there... if they really are out there...

**Chapter One: Number 13 Old Street**

"God, Dewey..." Freddy, the usually eccentric, 16 year old drummer, stated as the band got out of Dewey's famous Van. The bands' faces were similar to that of Freddy's statement. Every one looked skeptical up at the old, three-story building that looked like it would crumble apart by just a mere touch.

"Number thirteen, Old Street..." Summer, equally shocked, double checked the address.

"Well the street name certainly fits." Alicia tried to lighten up the mood. It didn't work.

"Dude- it's like, the _only_ building on this street. The street is probably named _after_ the building itself." Zack said in disbelief.

"Thirteen is an unlucky number..." A worried Katie spoke superstitiously.

Dewey rolled his eyes and tried the optimist approach, "Oh, come on, you guys! This is our new building thing we're talking about!! Look at it- three floors of pure rockness!!! Well... we can only use the first floor... the other two are kinda unstable, so said the guy who sold us the place..."

"Oh, great!" Eleni exclaimed. "Now we have to worry about the roof falling down on top of us, too! _Great!_ Just great!"

"Why couldn't we just stay in your apartment?!" Billy complained. Dewey sighed.

"Look... little dudes," He began- but from the glaring stares of the 16-year olds, he rephrased after an eye roll, "_Big_ dudes, then. Kay? Me, Ned, and... erm... _Patty_ need our apartment space! Plus, the whole after school program is growing! We needed a bigger space!"

"Why _here_?!" Tomika interrupted.

"Cause it's the only thing we could affor-ord!!!" Dewey shouted, lightly whacking Summer on the back of the head.

"Don't you dare blame me for this thing, Dewey!! I had no idea you were even making us move until you told the rest of the band!" Summer argued.

"Oh..." Dewey winced. "Right...Oh! Come on, guys! As soon as we fix it up a little bit, it'll be just fine!"

Sighs and eye rolls waved through the band.

"Fine..."

"Whatever."

"Okay, why not?"

"It's not like we have a choice..."

"Yeesh, you guys!" Dewey complained. "Your teenage 'I hate all things that seem blah' attitudes are starting to annoy me! Can't you just _pretend_ you like it?!"

"Dewey. This has nothing to do with our teenage 'I hate all things that seem blah' attitudes. This has to do with us in a falling apart danger zone trying to rock." Gordon pointed out.

"Whatever! Let's just go inside, kay?!" Dewey stormed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be completely honest, Tomika knew that it wasn't that bad on the inside. Sure, the walls had water stains and the wooden floor boards creaked a bit, and the steps were off limits, but the basic gist of it was indeed bigger and better than Dewey's apartment had been. There was one big room when you first walked in. A hallway lead to the stairs, and 4 smaller rooms branched out of the first one.

There was space to rock, space to store, and space to just chill. Tomika knew it was wrong to complain, but they had practiced at Dewey's ever since 5th grade! This place wasn't bad or anything. It was just... different. And old. And Tomika definitely wouldn't want to be stuck here at night during a thunderstorm.

She looked at Alicia and Marta, who had been walking around with her, exploring their new territory.

"It's not half bad." Tomika stated, shrugging.

"Yeah... it's not Dewey's apartment, but it's not bad..." Marta agreed. Alicia gazed around suspiciously.

"Yeah... I guess... Number 13 Old Street, huh? There's something about the place that just gives me the creeps..." Alicia grimaced.

"I know what you mean. I guess it's just because the place is, what? 120 years old, did Dewey say? I'm sure we'll get used to it..." Tomika tried to comfort her friend.

Alicia, however, still looked untrusting. She shrugged and with a blank expression replied, "Yeah... sure..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Woooo_, Katie! The boogeyman is going to come!!" Freddy teased in his best spooky voice, causing Katie to roll her eyes.

"Shut up, Freddy..." She replied back as she, Freddy, Zack, and Lawrence all walked into the bigger of the four connecting rooms- which would become the future reck room for the bands' new practice space.

"Hey," Freddy pondered, walking towards the dusty, rectangle windows, "you know, once we get some suitable furniture in here, this wouldn't be a bad place to take Courtney alone and-"

"Ugh! _Please_! Stop _right_ there!" Katie demanded, shielding her eyes from her imagination.

"Too much information there, bro..." Zack added.

Freddy sighed. "You're right. Besides... according to the wonderful room plans of TLC's very own Billy, Eleni, and Michelle- it's gonna have a billiards table, foosball table, food cabinet and fridge, and pinball machine. Only with bean bags as furniture- and believe me. Bean bags are not the best to-"

"Get a clue Freddy, 'cause we've already solved the fact that we do _not_ want to hear every intimate detail between you and your mega-snob girlfriend!" Katie cried.

Freddy sneered, but before he could say anything back, Lawrence stopped him.

"She's right. Now shut up and let us look around." Lawrence spoke.

"You have to admit, though." Zack said after a minute. "This place is pretty creepy."

The others nodded.

"I told you the number 13 is unlucky." Katie accused.

"No," Zack whispered, looking around. "Thirteen isn't unlucky. I just think this house is..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come to me my rocking minions!" Dewey called throughout the first floor. "We got a lot to do! The other van with our stuff is here, so get your punk asses out there and let's get rolling!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six hours later...

"We're done!!!!" Marco exclaimed, falling to his knees, his arms up in triumph.

The bare walls of all five available rooms were filled with posters, photos, records, and memorabilia of all the great bands and the School of Rock itself. The reck room now had a big screen, stereo system, a few rugs, as well as the other things planned. The storage rooms held the extra instruments, microphones, and equipment proudly, and the new Food Room held two fridges, as well as bookshelves stored with food instead, and of course, a long table with chairs. The newly proclaimed 'technology room' held three phones (Band line, after-school program line, and general line), a long desk with two computers (as well as Gordon's ever faithful laptop), and books, manuals, and more.

The jamming room (the large, first room) only held a few chairs in a circle, a few rugs, the drum kit and keyboard, and a few tall, decorative lights and extra stuff. All that was needed were the mikes, guitars, and people, and the large room would finally look its meaning.

"Dewey- next time you plan to remake a place, call in Trading Spaces, will you?!" Freddy moaned.

"They only do one room, you loser. Plus, who would trade with us?" Summer pointed out.

"At least it looks better..." Marta sighed.

"Yeah, well, Dewey. I kinda have a life and I need to take it away from here before I have a melt down."

"Yeah- and food wouldn't be so bad, either."

"I second that notion!"

"Take us home now, pleeeease!!"

"Okay, okay! Come on!... Everybody take a key, everybody in the Van!! Okay... we're leaving now... yeah... buckle up...I'm happy... I like our new place a lot you know... yeah..."

"Dewey, shut up and drive."

((Don't worry- the next chapter will DEFINITELY be more interesting! :) Please review!!!))


	2. The 2nd Floor

((Hey- thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers! You're the best!!! Here's chapter 2- a bit spookier and hope you like it!!!))

**Chapter Two: The 2nd Floor**

"Freddy..." Katie mumbled before waking up suddenly in her bed, sweating.

"Shit..." She cursed beneath her breath. Why did she keep dreaming about him?! Why?! I mean, it wasn't like they had even ever loved each other. That much.

They had only thought they had once! Once!!! A semi-drunk late-night once! So why did she keep dreaming about that night? Why did she keep thinking about him at all? Romantically, anyways...

It was so hard just to be Katie, the tom-boy/best friend/arguing partner/bass player to him. Especially after that. And especially when he kept going on about him and that slut-for-brains girlfriend! Gah! If Katie heard one more detail about him and Courtney, she would probably barf!

Either that or just go and hunt the girl down and make sure that she stayed away from Freddy.

But Katie was too nice to do that. _I'm_ _probably not 'bad' enough for Freddy, too. Well, if he wants a bitchy, slutty, bimbo for a girlfriend, I don't care!!!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So lend me your ear... of corn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dewey rang out the last few words to one of his new, crazed songs (this one had been about a guy in love with a girl on a farm). "Yeah! That was great guys! You can pack up and leave or just chill around, but me and Miss Manager here have to call somebody from somethin', somethin' to get a big gig!"

And with that, Dewey grabbed Summer and raced out of the door, dropping his guitar with Zack.

They put their instruments on their stands, leaving them in the Jam Room.

A few of the band, Eleni, Michelle, Billy, Marco, and Lawrence, Frankie, Tomika, and Marta left for their cars. _It's Saturday at 7 and they had better stuff to do than hang here_, Freddy guessed as he headed for the Food Room.

He searched through the shelves for something to munch on, but all he could find was an empty bag of chips.

"Hey Spaz, the others sent me in here to see if you wanted to play Foosball." Katie's voice rang. Freddy turned around to see her behind him, and a silent lurch went through his stomach.

Best friends. Maybe more. They had been more than best friends that night exactly seven months and twenty days ago. Freddy had been keeping count. Sadly enough.

Of course, they had been bored, alone, drinking, and talking and things had gotten... out of control... a bitsy...okay... a lot...

They realized how stupid they had been, and Freddy had found Courtney a week later and the rest was history. Except for the fact that every time he was with Courtney he was imagining it was Katie.

But Katie seemed completely unaffected by everything. So... he'd just have to deal with it. Somehow.

"Sure. After I find some decent food in this place!" Freddy exclaimed, smiling. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You're looking on the wrong shelf- that's why! Duh!" Katie whacked him lightly on the side of the head. Freddy turned to the other shelf where cookies, chips, and other junk food was piled.

"Oh..."

"Blind..." Katie laughed.

"I resent that! Want any?" Freddy asked, offering her the crinkling bag of chips.

"No. Hurry! Our team was losing when I left!" Katie grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the reck room.

"Hey- I got a better idea!" Freddy's light bulb went off above his head.

Katie looked at him blankly, and to where he was now dragging her. "Oh what, now you're going to show me that the way to the reck room is actually the technology room?"

"No, Posh! We are going to steal the digital camera Gordon keeps hidden and we're going to go up to the second floor!"

Katie looked at him blankly.

"How much stupider can you get?! It's off limits- hello!" Katie exclaimed.

"Exactly! And if we take pictures we can prove that we were the first ones to go up there!"

"To prove what? If the ceiling collapses on us or we fall through the floor or something I will kill you."

"Not if the ghosts kill you first. I sense a little desperation in dear Katherine's voice. Is little Poshy Woshy scared?" Freddy asked in a little kid voice, playing the one card that he knew would get Katie to do this. Katie, though very witty, sensitive, humorous, and low-laying most of the time- if pride was measured in water; she had a whole ocean. Freddy didn't want to play foosball when he could be exploring the spooky building. ...With Katie...

His tactic seemed to work, because Katie's soft brown eyes seemed to tense up with competitiveness.

"Oh yeah... me, scared. Yeah, right." She laughed; visibly attempting to sound relaxed when really she was revved up. With a smile and a proving look, she ordered, "Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creak, creak, creak, went the steps as their flashlight's beam shone up the stairs at Katie's will. As Freddy held the camera in his right hand, Katie was clutching the flashlight in her left, and- much to Freddy's enjoyment- her own right arm linked close to his left.

_Pride can only go so far_, Freddy thought, _though I'm not complaining..._

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Katie whispered for the billionth time.

"Oh, what happened to Miss Fearless?" Freddy hissed back. Who knew why they were talking in hushed voices? Freddy guessed it was because they felt that if they talked too loud up here, the entire settlement would just crackle down around them. They didn't want to risk it, not matter how unlikely...

"She started up these stairs. It's so creepy!" Katie cried.

"Yeah. Hey- the stairs end here. Second floor, here we are." Freddy stated, walking out of the stairway.

"I wonder where the stairs to the third floor are..." Katie wondered aloud.

"Yeah... now, can you get off my arm and shine the flashlight up so I can take pictures?" Freddy pressed.

"Yea..." She gulped, shakily removed her arm from his, letting the light flow into the small, square room they were now standing in. Six doors were spread out across the walls. Who knows where they lead to?

Flash, click. Picture One, taken.

Reeaaaaaeerrrrnnn...

Katie let out a yelp and hopped over, leeching onto Freddy's shoulder. Freddy felt his own heart skip a beat at the sudden noise in the quiet, but had to remain the fearless one of the two. _I mean, come on? What is there? It's not like a vampire's gonna pop out or somethin..._

"What was that?" She managed out.

"The floor boards squeak, Mighty Mouse. Duh. God, you're more jumpy than paranoid cat that just was bitten by a rat, chased by a dog, and fixed all in the same day." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Well, _sorry_ I'm nervous, okay? It's _only_ a billion year old creepy dark building..." Katie let go, the warmth going with her.

"Which door should we open first?" Freddy asked finally.

"How bout that one?" Katie asked uncertainly, motioning to the one directly in front of them.

"Deal..." Freddy said, walking up to it. Somehow, he just could not bring himself to touch the old, graying metal doorknob. "Ladies first."

"Oh that's gentleman-like." Katie snorted, also refusing to open it.

"Fine." Freddy growled. With all the courage he could muster (scolding himself silently for having to do so), he reached for the knob. When he grabbed it, it felt as any warmth left was sucked out of the room in a vacuum. It was like ice.

Freddy twisted it open to reveal a similar room with four doors. It was like a maze of rooms...

Only this room had something to it. A portrait on the wall. Katie's light shone on it.

Flash, click. Picture two. Flash, click. Three. Four. Five. Different angles of the room all in a few simultaneous seconds. As Freddy brought the camera down to his side once more, he looked up at the portrait- which had Katie's eyes transfixed to it. But before he could get a good look, the flashlight began to flicker... fade... out.

Katie let out a whimper and clung to Freddy.

"Freddy- the flashlight died." She whispered. Freddy could hear his own heart beating quicker and quicker. _This is nothing,_ he told himself, _heck, that haunted house in sixth grade was worse than this. Now calm down and get Katie and yourself downstairs again..._

"Relax, Captain Obvious." Freddy tried his best to be witty, failing fantastically. "Let's just go..."

Freddy reached for the door, and as his eyes adjusted to the shadows, it did not take a genius to realize that the door was now closed.

"Freddy?" Katie frantically asked. "Who the hell closed the door?"

"I don't know!!!... I... Fuck... Wait..." Freddy fumbled for words as he fumbled for the freezing knob, pulling them into the first room again, slammed the portrait-room door shut, and as he looked for the stairwell, he looked into... light?

He stopped and looked at Katie, who was looking back at him. Then, they both looked down at her flashlight, which was now resurrected from the land of dead batteries. It seemed as though it was shining brighter than it had before. And not only was the light stronger, but suddenly heat seemed overpowering in the room.

Neither said a word as they made trembling eye contact, and together raced down the stairs..., through the hall, into the jam room, and collapsing finally in the reck room. Goosebumps were covering Freddy's arms, and Katie seemed frozen. The rest of the band was staring at them, paused mid-second in their foosball game.

Freddy didn't care, though, as he looked down at his sheet-pale hand, all he could wonder was, _What the hell just happened?_

((So how'd I do??? Review, please, and let me know!!!))


	3. The Pictures on the Laptop

((Omg- you guys all ROCK!!! So much that I am even gonna put a reply thing at the bottom of this to my wonderful reviewers- which is something I never do! You all gave me a real boost!! You all rock!!!!))

**Chapter Three:** **The Pictures on the Laptop**

"I can't believe you two went upstairs! I _told_ you it was off limits, but did you listen?! _Noooo_!!!!" Dewey was yelling at Katie and Freddy, who were both wincing in the middle of the jam room the next morning. After the two had ran scared crapless into the reck room last night, they had explained to the others what had happened.

It didn't take much more than the fact that the house was already super creepy to convince Zack that they were telling the truth. Not to mention, that as Freddy and Katie's best friend, he knew that it took quite a lot to freak them out.

"Sorry, man." Freddy rolled his eyes, who unlike Katie was not taking Dewey all too seriously.

"Yeah Dewey. At least we were sticking it to the man?" Katie smiled weakly.

Dewey seemed to think about this. "You do have a point but in this case, I say it doesn't count!"

"Why?!" Freddy complained.

"Because... er... it was I who you refer to as the man in this case, and I am a clear anti-Man activist, _so_ I am not the Man and you have no... er, what is it, Summer? Proof... or..."

"Proof works just fine, Dewey." Summer sighed.

"Proof! You have no count of proof against me! So... I say we download those pictures on to old Gordo here's computer and have a look! I didn't even get to see the second floor yet!" Dewey exclaimed. Zack saw Freddy and Katie sigh in relief, and Summer roll her eyes.

"So much for that whole 'you're the boss, let 'em know it' speech I gave him yesterday." Summer mumbled. Zack smiled. Summer was always trying to get Dewey to become more 'responsible'- but even she knew that she had enough responsibility for the two of them.

"That was what? The third time you gave him that speech, too?" Zack asked, laughing, walking up to her.

"Fourth." She sighed. The two walked together to the technology room- where everyone was gathering to watch Gordon set up the photos Freddy and Katie supposedly took.

"It's too bad you couldn't stay after with us. Then maybe we could have gone up with them too, and see if they have any proof to these spooks." Zack said. Summer's ruby lips went into a pout.

"You're not suggesting that I should have ditched the meeting with a possible gig-getter to do what I have never willingly done before?" Summer smiled.

"Break the rules you mean?"

"What else?"

"What about the whole Dewey thing. If I recall- it wasn't me who got the bus driver to take us to the Battle of the Bands."

"Yeah, well... that didn't exactly count, okay?"

"And what about last weekend when you supposedly snuck out to come to practice that one time when you were supposed to be playing hostess with your cousins?"

"That doesn't count either!"

"I sense a little defensiveness?"

"Oh, be quiet, Zack."

"You."

"No, seriously. Be quiet. I wanna see the pictures and hear what Katie and Freddy have to say."

"Oh."

The group became silent as in clusters, they went to look at the slideshow Gordon had set up of the pictures.

"Move over! As the photographer I say me and my accomplice get first looks!" Freddy exclaimed, shoving his way through.

"Come on," Zack pulled Summer, taking this as a chance to get up front, too.

"This is the room that the stairs go to." Freddy said blankly as Zack looked onto a small room that had six doors along its walls. Each of the seemed to give an eerie glow to the camera's flash.

The scene changed. Now there was another room- with four doors instead. Something seemed to be hanging from the wall, but Zack couldn't see it from the angle.

Switch.

"The portrait." Katie gasped. Zack looked at the framed photo that was placed in between of the doors. Something... the lighting maybe?... made the portrait impossible to see. The shape looked something of a man, but no matter how hard Zack tried, the photo would not become clear.

"It wasn't blurry like that when we were in the room." Freddy said, confused.

Switch.

This one showed the other two doors, and a horrified Katie holding a flashlight. Poor Katie, Zack thought while looking at her purely frightened face. Zack felt Summer inch towards him a bit and he was sure she felt the same for Katie.

Switch.

Katie was only in the corner of this one. It showed one door by her, and another- blurred in motion. The door was being closed. If it hadn't been for the shadows from the other room, Zack would have sworn the door had been closed to whole time- the movement was that blurred. But the odd thing was, was that the blur went outside the door...

"The door..." Freddy bit his lip, close to turning away from the computer screen. "It was open. And then..."

Switch.

Complete darkness.

"What the hell?!" Freddy exclaimed.

Katie had turned pale as a sheet. "The light did not go out until after you finished taking the pictures. I swear. And where is the flash, Freddy?!"

"That's it." Gordon stated solemnly, clicking out of the show and looking up at the ceiling suspiciously.

Katie was gripping Freddy's arm, and both seemed to be in shock.

"I never saw the door close." Katie whispered. "And... and where was the light in the last picture?! Freddy- where were you facing taking that picture?!"

"I... I don't remember..." He gulped. "I was turning around then stopped then the flashlight and the door and..."

"Whoa, dudes..." Dewey had a look of distaste on his face. "Either you guys are playing a majorly late April Fools joke on us, or you just aren't remembering anything clearly."

"We're not kidding, Dewey, I swear!" Katie roared.

"Shh..." Summer consoled, walking over. "We'll figure this out."

"Yeah," Zack agreed, following Summer. "And I think we need to take a trip to the library..."

****

******Waterbug7:** thanks! You really think so?! I'll do my best to update!!

******mellowyellow36: **thank you so much!!!!

******Tarkyn: **thanks a lot! Lol- yeah, I guess there _is_ always something about teens being stuck in a creepy old house...

******Nanners-77:** yay! I feel different! Lol! Thanks!!

******Thedoorsrock: **thanks!!! :)

******Jamiemarie33:** thanks!!! Creepy and scary was definitely the mood I was going for, lol!

******Hoplessleydevoted12:** thanks!!! Lol- I was writing during a thunderstorm, too! I was spooking myself out, lol...

******The Mage of Willowbottom:** thanks- I'm glad you think everyone's in character! It's always nice to know that, lol...

******LJstagflower4e:** thanks! Lol- look forward to some Zack/Summer stuff, too!

******Swimmerkitti: **Yay! I'm glad you like it! :) The two ghosts I mentioned in the beginning... ah... well, Celia is the ghost of a 16 year old girl who supposedly haunts in this one **really _old_** restaurant my cousin works at, and Anna... well... that was the name on the grave that I passed when something sorta happened at this one **_old_** place in Ireland... I was creeped out... so yeah... there ya go, lol...


	4. 1885?

((YAY!! I am inspiring others to write scary SoR fics too!!! I feel so... so... HAPPY!!!! Wow- I seriously didn't think so many people would like this story!! All of my reviewers- once again, you completely totally rock!!!! #gleams#))

**Chapter Four: 1885?**

All members of the band, save for Billy, Lawrence, Michelle, Eleni, Frankie and Dewey (Billy had had a 'break through' in his... erm... 'work' and the other four were being forced to stay behind as models due to certain 'style options'), had car pooled to the public library. Big, intimidating, and quiet- the library was hardly a place the School of Rock (or any teens, really) went to. Well, except Lawrence and Summer- resident bookworms.

So the many librarians behind desks and bustling about with books definitely were not ready for the mob of teenagers who came bustling in, searching each shelf for anything that might refer to their new practice place.

"Excuse me- could I look at old newspapers on microfilm?"

"Do you know where there's anything about old houses in this city?"

"What about haunted houses?"

"Could you point me to the historical section?"

"Houses built in the late 1800's?"

"Any big, bad stuff that happened here a long time ago?"

The group was babbling all at once to a pointy-nosed librarian who seemed completely overwhelmed.

"AHEM!" A loud voice boomed from behind, causing them all to spin around. An elderly African American lady who had a ready-for-anything look on her face was there.

"Children these days!" She gasped to no one in particular. "Ugh! There is no silencing them! I remember in my day, if we spoke above a whisper in the library, we'd get a good ruler to the hand!"

"Um, sorry, ma'am." Summer smiled weakly. "We just need a little help finding-"

"I can see that, child! I'm old- not deaf! I'm assuming you're all looking up the same thing?" She interrupted.

"Yup." Freddy nodded eagerly.

"That's 'Yes, ma'am'! Honestly..." She rolled her eyes. "Now. I am Bertha and I'd be happy to help you. Isadora- show these three to the back room where all the microfilms are located. You four- you're gonna find information on town history past those two shelves and to the left! You three- local legends, myths, and spook tales are gonna be to the right, five rows of shelves down. If you need further assistance, please contact me and remember!! Be _quiet_ in the library or I might just get those old rulers out..." Bertha commanded better than a military sergeant.

Summer almost felt as if she should salute before following the quiet Isadora into the microfilm room with Zack and Marta. But she refrained, and bustled behind Isadora instead as the rest of the group broke off, and into the back room- the microfilm room.

Isadora left with a quaint wave as the three stared at the many machines.

"Well," Summer sighed, walking over to one. "Let's get started."

!#$%&())(&%$#!

One hour and twenty one minutes later...

!#$%&())(&%$#!

Marta collapsed onto the floor. She was out of newspapers to look at. And she had made absolutely zero progress.

"I've searched from 1880 to 1920 and have found almost nothing!" Zack complained, sitting down against his microfilm machine.

"Same here! 1921 to 1975 is blank!" Summer did the same.

"And from '76 and up, too. There is absolutely nothing about 13 Old Street..." Marta sighed.

"Well... maybe we shouldn't look for just Local stuff on the house. Maybe, like Freddy said when we first came, we should just look for important, big things?" Summer suggested.

"What are we even looking for?! Ghosts?! Or what? How do we know that what Freddy and Katie thought were spooks really wasn't just their imagination?!" Marta cried. "I want to get out of this small, cramped, room. Now."

Okay... it wasn't like Marta wanted to sound mean or anything. It was just that her clausterophobia was getting to her.

Ever since Marta could remember, she had had an odd sense of the fear... Doors always had to be open for her, or it would seem like everything was just closing in on her... she shuddered just from the thought...

Sometimes, she wouldn't even close the car windows because of it. And window shades always had to be open.

But for some reason, she could never bring herself to tell the others about her fear...

Right now, he wanted out of this small, cramped, nausea-creating room- even if it's door was open, she had been in here _way_ over her claustrophobia point...

"Marta!" Summer begged, putting on that pouty-face that managers use when they are really desperate to get their way (or like Katie's bassist pout).

"Summer!" Marta did the same thing back.

"Let's just look a bit longer! I swear we'll check on the others soon!" Summer promised. Marta sighed. There was no use trying to go against it.

"Fine," She surrendered. "Can I just take a step outside really quick? I _really _need some fresh air."

Summer nodded empathetically.

Marta quickly stepped out of the room and back into the vastness of the library. She let out a shuddery sigh and took a deep breath.

"Only a little longer, Blondie." She told herself. "It's not that bad..."

With another breath, she turned and walked back inside to find Summer standing next to Zack at his machine. She smiled. The two looked so cute together- even if they didn't realize it completely yet.

As the walls seemed to close in again, Marta decided to take a breather just a little longer... yeah... not because of the claustrophobia, for Summer and Zack, she tried convincing herself. It wasn't working.

"Marta!" A voice from the library echoed. "Look at this!" Gordon came racing up to her, holding a small, leather-bound book.

"Quiet in my library!!!" Bertha's voice called out in warning. Marta chuckled and then focused down at the book Gordon had.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's a journal of some girl from forever ago. It's _really_ hard to read though. The date is early 1885." He explained. "We were wondering if maybe you found anything in that year in the newspapers."

"I'm not sure. Zack said he didn't see anything- but we could check again." Marta assured him, as together they turned into the room (with one last big, open, spaced breath for Marta). Welding her eyes shut as she walked through the door, she heard Gordon try to close it.

"Leave it open." She snapped. She opened her eyes to see odd looks from the other three. She quickly covered, "I don't feel to well... I kinda like the view to the outside."

Gordon quickly told Summer and Zack about the journal, and Zack immediately began racing through papers on the machine.

"Mid-1884... and..." He paused.

"What?" Marta asked, curiously.

"It stops in November of 1884 and goes straight to January of 1886. There is no 1885." Summer spoke.

For some reason, the chills picked an odd timing to run through Marta...

"Why didn't you see that before, Zack?" Gordon asked curiously.

"I don't know... I thought... I guess the dates of the paper just kinda blended together- I was looking for events, not dates..." Zack gulped out.

This is so weird, Marta thought. Why would a whole year- and a month more- be missing?

"Guys!" Katie's voice rang out. "We've got a bunch of books to look at. I think we're ready to check them out and leave!"

The group in the back room gazed at each other, still puzzled by the absence, but emptied out of the room anyways.

Marta had a feeling that soon everything would make sense... just make perfect sense...

((So whadya think??? The next few chapters should be interesting... hopefully... Please review- and here's more replies to my reviewers!!!!))

**mellowyellow36: **thanks!! You rock, too! lol!

**Swimmerkitti: **thanks so much!! I'm so glad you like it! I've been trying really hard to make this one realistic and a better fic of mine and I'm glad it's paying off- lol!

**Jamiemarie33: **Who rocks? Who rocks? You rock for giving me such an awesome review- lol! Thanks so much!!

**Thedoorsrock: **I'm glad it's creepy, lol, thanks!!! Who doesn't love late-night spooky stories???

**Wyverna: **you rock so much!! I'm so glad you like my story!! I can't wait to read yours!!! Im not sure if you reviewed last chapter, you prolly did but I didn't see it- so sorry!!! I owe you a shout out- remember that, lol! Thanks for the review!!

**Nanners-77: **wow, that reminds me of this one time I was watching The Ring- our phone rang at the exact same time as the movie and I must have jumped up 20 feet!!! Thanks for the awesome review!!!

**LJStagFlower: **glad you like it- lol! I couldn't resist putting some romancey stuff in here! Thanks!!!

**Waterbug7: **I'm so glad you love it! And think its creepy- lol!!! Thanks!!

**Hopelesslydevoted12: **thank you so much- glad you think so- lol!

**ProjectPink: **thanks a bunch- I'll do my best to update this one!!!


	5. Dreams and Journals

((I know I have issues with the updating factor. I'm sorry. I'm naturally a procrastinator to begin with, and with school and sports and stuff I have less and less time. So I am typing everything- that's write- _the rest of every single fic I have left._ I don't care how long it takes me- I just want to get them all ready so I don't have to feel guilty about not updating on time. I'll be able to update them whenever I want- Aka, MORE OFTEN. Just wanted to note that... Thanks to my reviewers- and for all of my patient readers! I'm so sorry! Okay, here's the chapter!))

**Chapter Four: Dreams and Journals**

Ever since that night they went upstairs, the dreams had been coming. Katie didn't know if she was the only one, if the dreams meant anything, or even if she really was dreaming them. But she did know that she did not like them. At all.

As she lay awake in bed, not for the first time in a while, she thought. Only this time not about Freddy. Not about the band. About the dreams. More than anything, she wanted to figure out what was going on around 13 Old Street. Something inside her was screaming that the dreams were a key. Not _the_ key, but a key. One of many keys that would help unlock the secrets of all the doors on the floors of 13 Old Street.

Only, the dreams were like shadows. Always there, but never thought of until you looked down and saw it. Only, when she looked down, Katie saw nothing. Nothing was connecting the dreams to reality. No key just yet.

The score was 0, 3 (the pictures, the upstairs, and the missing year at the least) and the house, and its mysterious history, were winning.

"Think..." she whispered staring at the ceiling. _Just run through the dreams in your head... again..._ She told herself. Katie tried to recall everything she could...

There was a girl, and Katie could never see her face. And there was a guy, also face-averting. Actually, none of the people in her dreams had faces. Well- they did. Katie just never could see, or at least interpret, them. Back to the dream... there were a girl in a guy. Actually, a few girls and a few guys. But it always focused in on this one girl. She really liked this one guy. And there was a house. Sort of a house. Ish. And heat. Lots of hot, hot heat. Really, really hot at the house-ish. A big, gray cloud moving over the house. Or moving away from the house. And the sensation of being helplessly lost. And then, before she woke up, she would always hear Dewey's voice saying "Let's get rocking!" Or some other manic quote of his. And that was the only thing she really remembered clearly. Everything else was fuzz.

Okay. So running through it hadn't really helped. I mean- some things were obvious. The house was 13 Old Street. Duh. And a group of teens. Hello... sound familiar? And Dewey's voice.

But that still didn't explain the no-faces thing, the heat, feeling lost, and the cloud. And that same voice inside her that told her this was the key, was saying that these were the things that mattered most.

But they weren't the only thing. The journal... none of them had read it. Summer had taken it home after the library- so they could all look at it tomorrow. But what Katie felt she needed, _needed_ to do now was to

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_LOOK AT THE JOURNAL!!!!!!!"_

Summer awoke with a start, breathing heavily. That confusing dream again. ARGH! It made no sense! But what was more confusing was why she had woken up. Instead of the usual Dewey-quote at the end, there had been somebody else voice. Familiar, yet not... it was like she _should_ know who was ordering her to look at the journal... yet she couldn't think of who it was- no matter how hard she tried. The voice seemed as though it had wanted to read the journal itself more than it wanted Summer to, but of course. Summer had the book. But whose voice was it?

"Why don't I know?!" She asked herself desperately, as she climbed out of her bed over to her neatly-organized desk, where the leather-bound journal sat. _Open it..._She told herself almost on instinct as she picked it up carefully, palms sweating as she turned on the light and sat on her bed.

Summer undid the red leather strap and holding her breath, opened the yellowed pages...

_Dear Journal, March 19, 1885_

_I can hardly believe that Jordan of all people would buy me this book for my birthday!! Okay, so my birthday was last week. But he hasn't given me a birthday present since we were about nine. I personally think it's because I have just turned seventeen. Soon we will all be leaving our studies and starting our on lives._

_This year has not that been fruitful in studies anyway, since the Trenton Academy Preparatory School closed down last year. All of us who used to attend there now go to Joseph Wood Public School, me and my friends for our last year. Without Mr. Trellin to teach us, learning just isn't as fun anymore. _

_I do not know what will happen after graduation. I suppose a few might head off to the state college. But most of us will probably stay here in Trenton, New Jersey. I don't know what I'll do for a living._

_I'd like to get a job, or at least until I find a "suitable husband" as mother says. But a job in what... I do not know. I could work at the diner where Camilla, Sally, and Becka sing on Friday nights. But I'm not that well at waitressing or cooking. I could... write, draw, sew, be a maid, florist, or..._

_I don't even want to think of this any more. I'll deal with post-graduation after graduation in June. At least I'm not the only one who feels this way. Jordan and Will are at least two of my closest friends who do not know what they hope to become, unlike April who is sure to go off and study at the college._

_Well, the lamp is beginning to die out, so I'll go to sleep until tomorrow. Good night, book!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Victoria Winsfield_

_Dear Journal, March 20, 1885_

_OOH!!! I cannot stand Jordan! I cannot believe... How could he?! What an incomparable idiot!! He actually proposed to that horrible girl he's been courting, Harriet!!! Proposed!!!!_

_Jordan's always been what you can call a lady's man, but I never thought he'd propose!!!! Especially to that wench... _

_She's horrible! He can find much better than her to propose to! I wish I could destroy this book and give it back to him just to show how much I loathe him! "Thank you for the birthday present, Jordan! Especially thanks that you gave it to me right before you proposed to HARRIET!"_

_How could he do this? I hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him, hate him! And I don't care if April thinks hate is a harsh word! It doesn't describe half of how I feel towards him!_

_And she actually just thinks that I'm just jealous! Jealous?! Ha! What a laughable concept! No matter what she says, I would never be jealous of Harriet. I would never want to marry someone such a horrible, careless, inconsiderate dunce like him!_

_Victoria_

_Dear Journal, March 25, 1885_

_If I hear one more detail from Harriet or Jordan about their wedding after graduation I will kill someone!! ...Preferably one of those two._

_Now that they're engaged, Harriet has been tagging along with our group of friends everywhere. Including Mr. Trellin's large building- which is part his house, part his turning into an art center, and part a place where we just like to go to meet or spend time for anything._

_It's been 5 days since their engagement took place- you'd think they'd stop rambling about it by now! As long as Harriet's with Jordan, that's all he'll talk about! So that's basically every hour of every day. I won't be able to stand 3 more months of this!_

_Julianna and Morgan aren't helping it the least bit either! They keep on asking more and more about the wedding and all of its ingredients. Jacob, Thomas, Benjamen, Will, Caleb, Robert, Samuel, April, Camilla, Sally, Becka, and Mr. Trellin all feel the same. Mr. Trellin is thinking about not letting the "Jabbering Four" into his building- he'll just lock them out and we'll pretend we're not present._

_I hope he keeps at least Jordan and Harriet locked out for good._

_Victoria_

"This sounds too similar..." Summer said aloud, to no one in particular(or perhaps to the voice that had ordered her to read it in the first place), closing the book for then. "_Way_ too similar."

((Please R&R- and don't worry! Stuff for my other fics is coming soon, too! I'll post all thanks you's in the next update! But for now, mega thanks to you patient people out there who reviewed and/or are reading this story!!!))


	6. Reinwhatsitwas

((I suck, I know. I'm sorry I take so long but I'm just so busy, as you yourselves probably can relate to… hopefully. I'm updating as best as I can and feel so guilty because even that's just not good enough. But I want to make quality stuff for you readers and reviewers, who all rock by the way, so here's this little bit right now. Thanks so much- I love you all to pieces and hope you can forgive me for taking so long with everything!))

**Chapter Five: Rein-whatsitwas**

"We don't have time to be worrying about this, you guys! We've got stuff to do- like practice, perform, and… practice, and… perform! We don't have time to be worrying about ghosties and monsters under the bed!" Dewey exclaimed to the group as they stood in the practice room.

"Yeah, but Dewey!" A bunch of the teens whined.

"NO!" He yelled, raising his arms as if shielding himself from their attack. "I know… It's creepilicious. Ha… new word. But anyways, Summer isn't here to help us at all either, and she's the one with the journal. Not my problem. So the house is haunted… who gives?"

"Why isn't Summer here?" Zack inquired.

"She called in sick, I dunno, dude! Don't ask me! She's Summer! All she said was that she was mucho freaked-outo, and that we could possibly be the rein-whatsitwas of people of the past." Dewey shrugged. Kids these days were so curious. Oops, teens now, he thought.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Whoa, Dewey man, slow down…" Freddy urged. "She thinks we were what?"

Dewey rolled his eyes. "Come on! We're cutting into practice time and we have a gig in two days!!" Their gazes were as unrelenting as a principal of an extremely prestigious prep school listening to a young Freddy give lame excuses of how he absolutely could not have been the culprit to whatever crime it had been. Dewey sighed. "Okay. Let me think… She said we wasn't feeling too hot case she had a fever or something. Then she told me to tell you guys that she read part of the journal- and that these people who were here forever ago were just like us. Uh… Something about Freddy being married only not and then a Courtney was mentioned and Eleni and Michelle only not being happy and a jealous Katie and Tomika, Marta, and Alicia singing at a bar thing and all of you guys only not you guys and me only not me and it all took place back then… and yeah."

After his "hard-remembering", the room fell silent. They were all gaping at him with either confused or creepilicious expressions.

"So… does this mean we can practice now?" He asked hopefully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! Why can't I have gone to practice?!" Summer cried grumpily from under the comforting sheets of her bed.

"You have a fever. And you already called Dewey to say you weren't. You know this. Now get some rest and relax that growing mind of yours!" Her mother ordered. _So Mom…_ Summer thought after her bedroom door was closed. _Well, might as well get something productive done…_

_Dear Journal, March 28, 1885_

_I feel so alone. Will asked April to court and now that pair, as well as the other couple who I prefer not to speak of, are always going out on dates and outings together, leaving me here. I mean, I love my other friends and Mr. Trellin dearly, but none were closer than Jordan, Will, and April. _

_I begin to think that April is right, and that I am just jealous of that wicked Harriet. Oh, but I can't help it! Jordan has been a dear friend, and even more at times, for most of my life! And he goes and proposes to Harriet…_

_I suppose I should be happy for them like Morgan and Julianna, as well as April and Will, but I just… can't. Not when I'm so unhappy._

_Victoria._

_Dear Journal,April 5, 1885_

_Camilla, Sally, and Becka happened to be singing for a man who is in the music business. He has asked them to join his choir as soon as we graduate! I knew they were excellent and I am so glad that their talent has been recognized at last! I will miss them so much though when they go on tour throughout the Eastern states along with the rest of the orchestra and choir._

_Jordan talked to me about everything last night. I would consider it having been romantic, if it weren't for the fact he were engaged and didn't seem to be acting the same around me. Here's what I can recall:_

_We walked down the path of the creek at night time, and the moon was shining brighter than ever._

"_Why Harriet, of all people, Jordan? I try to be happy for you two, really I do. It's just… I don't think she likes me all that much to be truthful." I admitted._

_He just smiled it off. "If you'd take the chance to get to know her like I do now, you'll realize you have a lot more in common than you think."_

"_I don't want to have anything in common with her." My mouth moved before I could stop it. I quickly clasped a hand over it, as though it would keep going on and on if I didn't. Thank the Lord Jordan just laughed. He was surprisingly light-hearted about the situation, considering…_

"_You never resist your mind, do you, Tori?" He chuckled. "Look… I know you may not like her that much and I understand completely. It's just… I don't know. I love her, Tori. I really think I do. But no matter how much I love her- I'll always love you just as much- but as a dear friend. You are one of my best, closest friends, Tori. I can't stand having you mad at me like this. Please try harder to be happy for us."_

_What could I have done? Yelled 'No! You should marry me instead!'? I couldn't resist…_

"_Of course, Jordan…"_

_And we walked in silence to our homes._

_So, I'm kind of at peace for now. I still love Jordan so much…_

_Victoria_

((Okay. Kind of bad, too. But only because the good plot parts are coming up REALLY soon, for both times. Once again, I am SO sorry for the timing and hope you'll leave a review anyways even if this chapter wasn't the best. Thanks for everything.))


End file.
